Hasta los rivales se ayudan
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Secuela de Inconsciente Tsubasa aparte de estar frustrada sentía que no merecía ser una verdadera idol pero cierta rival le ayudará dando una mano


Una castaña de ojos verdes estaba sentada en una butaca frente a la vista de la ciudad viendo el hermoso pero lúgubre panorama lejano que ofrecía la urbe, tenía en sus manos una lata de gaseosa y una paloma se le acercó cerca de ella, la muchacha no pareció inmutarse ante aquello más bien sentía como todo en la vida fuese traspasado por su cuerpo.

De pronto otra presencia estaba cerca de ella detrás del asiento, unos brillantes ojos rojos y un espeso cabello negro hicieron huir a la paloma y unos pasos sonaron hasta que la castaña sintió de lleno esa presencia, nuevamente se inmutó, más bien parecía conocer a esa persona.

-Tsubasa-san…

-Yazawa-san…

Ninguna de las jóvenes no se miraron a pesar del saludo, la acompañante era una pelinegra de ojos rojos y dos coletas bajas, usaba una chaqueta gris que pareciera haberse vendido en una reventa y una gorra del mismo color, tenía el sueter rosa que la caracterizaba y tenía un bolso de lona grande, pareciera que la joven fuese una vagabunda errante.

-¿Entonces, cómo estuvo?

-¿Cómo estuvo qué…?

-Tu conversación con Honoka, ¿Qué le dijiste?- Bajó la mirada de reojo, sólo su expresión visual estaba vigente debido a que el cuello de la chaqueta era alto y no dejaba ver la boca y mitad de la mejilla y a lo que se refería era a una cita que tuvieron ambas líderes en un parque, de hecho Tsubasa le habló acerca del amor y Honoka parecía no entenderlo.

(Nota: Este OS es la secuela de Inconsciente)

-¿Encontró la respuesta a su pregunta?

-No...

Un rato de silencio intervino entre las dos chicas mayores, la castaña bajó sus verdes mirando a la fría y metálica lata mientras su reflejo se veía distante pero se notaba, la ojicarmín comprendía aquello

-Todavía no lo entiendo en absoluto...

-¿A que te refieres?

-En el Love Live, ustedes…- Suspiró levemente- La razón por la que ganaron, o la razón por la que perdimos

-Tsubasa…

-Desde que Anju y Erena nos conocimos en preparatoria, desde entonces hemos practicamos frenéticamente todos los días para convertirnos en idols clasificadas y llegar a la cima, de esa manera nació A-Rise, ¿Lo sabes Yazawa-san?

-Sí eso lo sé, no por algo las he seguido y las he investigado- La ojicarmín no le parecía importarle el problema de la castaña, de hecho lo consideraba un lloriqueo innecesario de su parte, un drama barato y un melodrama de tan poco nivel, llorar por que perdieron y sentirse de poca, típico drama de maricas.

-Pero a pesar de que nos hemos mantenido fieles a ese nombre, todavía... Perdimos ante ustedes esta vez...- Comenzó a apretar la lata como si quisiera destruirla mientras su cuerpo le temblaba, aquello más con la incorrespondencia hacia Honoka la frustraba mucho, la vagabunda de ojos rojos odiaba aquello.

-Si no estamos clasificados. Entonces, ¿cómo podemos seguir llamándonos A-Rise?

La ojicarmín temiendo un lloriqueo de telenovela se le acercó a ella, verdes y rojos estaba frente a frente, el caso curioso era que tanto Nico como Tsubasa tenían la misma estatura pero en ese momento los carmines de la pelinegra eran indomables y aterradores, de pronto la castaña soltó la lata mientras sentía como un sonoro golpe sonaba en su cabeza, dolía como el demonio, el clásico "No te daré otra más, porque…".

La vagabunda tenía apretado el puño derecho y ahora por su expresión estaba siendo dura con Tsubasa, encararle la realidad pero también que no todo se estaba perdiendo, la vida apenas daba sus primeros caminos y por supuesto las piedras que la rodeaban.

-¿Entonces solo quieres rendirte?- Luego puso de manera cariñosa su mano sobre la frente- Es cierto que ustedes fueron derrotados por nosotras en el Love Live, obviamente ya no son ídols clasificadas. Esa es la realidad y no tienes más remedio que aceptarla.

Sonrió levemente

-Pero, aun así, tú y tus amigas volverán a ser A-Rise, ¿No?- Tsubasa quedó de piedra ante aquello mientras de nueva cuenta recibía la lata de cerveza entre sus manos, le estaba tendiendo la mano en estos momentos difíciles

\- Ya sea en este momento, en el futuro o en otra vida siguen siendo ese grupo que lucha y demuestra de que son capaces para lograr llegar al éxito.

La castaña se paró mientras la ojicarmín seguía de pie mirando el hermoso sol que por cierto estaba a instancias del atardecer, Tsubasa suspiró y miró el paisaje con algo de ánimo

-Vaya, fui tan idiota.

-¿Hasta ahora lo notas?

-Si lo sé…- Se rascó el cuello y se reía levemente- Esto no es más que una simple pérdida...- Su mirada como su sonrisa eran determinantes, pareciera que Nico más que darle valor le devolvía esa necesidad como ese hambre de grandeza y fama absoluta

-Así es, somos A-Rise- Sonrió arrogante- Una vez más... No, surgiremos sin importar cuántas veces perdamos

-Ese es el espíritu, Tsubasa-san… Por cierto tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué cosa?- Alzó una ceja

-Mañana dejaré el país e iré a Latinoamerica y no pienso volver a Japón

-¿Cómo?

-Lo sé, vine a verte no solo para hablar y tratar contigo- Sus carmines empezaron a brillar- Ni creas que lo de hace rato fue por una excusa tonta, en realidad mi motivo es, si llegamos a practicar en un mismo lado no podré tener la oportunidad de verte como idol profesional

-Ja, con que esas tenemos

-Yo tengo una victoria y tú una derrota, todo se decidirá una vez que seamos profesionales

La castaña sonrió de manera digna como tranquila, era interesante un reto entre ambas

-Bien, como gustes Yazawa-san, te veré en el escenario como idol profesional…

La ojicarmín se bajó el cuello de la chaqueta, también tenía ese mismo gesto de victoria y prepotencia

-Sabes Tsubasa, yo siempre quise que ganaras el Love Live

-Es cierto, no se trata de un asunto entre dos chicas… Está en juego nuestro honor como idols profesionales, ¿O me equivoco?

Ambas mantenían la cara seria

-Esta vez no intentarás hacer trucos sucios para ganarme, Yazawa-san

-No lo sé- Alzó y apretó el puño mientras sonreía con ganas de moler algo- Yo haría lo que fuera con tal de partirte la cara, no te perdonaré por haber besado a Maki-chan en el salón de música

Después ambas se rieron sin llegar a insultarse o enfurecerse, estaba claro que lo disfrutaban mucho. En menos de nada ambas se voltearon en silencio con su camino fijo, Tsubasa caminaba hacia los edificios y Nico caminaba con su bolso a la espalda mientras el viento movía su cabello y su ropa, ambas estaban caminando a su misión, a sus objetivos, a su mañana.

Mañana… Podría otro día pero sería el momento preciso donde encararían sus rostros nuevamente frente a miles de personas y con flash de cámaras a su alrededor, no sería fácil pero valdría la pena el intento como el sueño obtenido.


End file.
